


Fam(ily)

by Annieeee



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Felix and Minho and Taehyung are brothers, Felix gets bullied, Gen, I'll add more tags later, I'm sorry this exists, Kim Seungmin and Lee Felix are best friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Min Yoongi and Seo Changbin are brothers, My First AO3 Post, Seunglix best friends, and not everybody is a main character im sorry djhsj, but sshhh he doesn't know it yet, everyone are brothers, felix has issues with his family, felix-centric, i don't know how to tag, i wish my brother was nice to me thats why but no my siblings dont care about me yeah, me projecting my daddy issues onto Felix, not everyone might make an appearance, please read i'm putting my soul into this, there's a homophobic bully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieeee/pseuds/Annieeee
Summary: NOT ALL MEMBERS ARE GONNA BE IMPORTANT I'M SORRY SDLSKJDAfter being ripped away from his brothers because of their parents' divorce at a young age, Lee Felix grew up lonely in Australia.In an effort to get away from his family, he goes  to South Korea at 19 years old to study his passion: dance.South Korea is also where his brothers and his mum moved away to after the divorce.Follow Felix's journey as he learns to open up, let's go off the past and learns some very important lessons about family.--Cross Posted on Wattpad under the nusername -stray-kitten-RANDOM UPDATESchanglix and taegi are minor skjksjjTHIS DESCRIPTION IS SO LAME I'M SORRY JDHJEJHDThis story is kind of personal so please be nice :"( but constructive criticism is always welcome!! I'm trying to improve<3
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fam(ily)

**Author's Note:**

> For plot purposes Minho's family name is changed to Kim Minho jidjskjd Also this is very very very loosely based on my relationship with my dad hehehe we love a girl with daddy issues

They were all focused intently on their movements and none of them had noticed Felix standing outside the open door of the studio, staring at the 4 boys with his jaw slightly parted in embarrassingly obvious admiration. They were all beautiful people who danced beautifully and Felix had seen them around campus, and he had to admit they had just as beautiful personalities as their faces. He closed his eyes in a slow blink and sighed, that was something he would never be. He opened his eyes again to see that they had stopped dancing and were taking a break. He sighed, the music had been too loud and had begun to hurt his already throbbing head. He decided to leave then. He decided to go to the other studio next to them even though he didn't like that one because of the broken air conditioner, but hopefully that one was empty. He started to turn and walk away when a soft voice stopped him.  
"Hey!" Ah shi...he had been spotted. He slowly turned around to look at black haired boy with feline-like eyes, walking toward him, and Felix gulped slightly, it was Kim Minho.  
"Ah...Hi," He managed to choke out.  
“Hey! Do you want to come in? You’re in Hyunjin’s class?” Minho asked him.  
“Oh thank you but I’m fine...I’ll go to the other studio,” Felix began to deny  
“No no! That one gets hot and stuffy since the air con broke, you can come dance with us! We were just going over the jazz choreo your class is doing for the showcase for Hyunjin!” Hyunjin walked up behind Minho  
“Oh hi! Lee Felix right?” He smiled softly at Felix. Felix nodded, “Yeah,”  
“Why don’t you join us! Class starts in an hour and we can practice together till then,”  
As tempted Felix was to finally reach out and make friends after 6 months in Korea and especially with Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Minho, Jeon Jungkook and Jung Hoseok; all dancers that he admired, he still refused. His hands shook where he clutched his little duffel bag and he began to walk away from the group.  
Before he could, Minho’s hand shot out to grab his wrist, “Felix before you go, that’s a nasty bump right there on your forehead, are you sure you can even dance with that?” Felix flinched at the mention of his forehead, he reached out to slightly caress it.  
“Yeah...don’t worry Minho-ssi, I just banged it into a glass door while I wasn’t paying attention it’s not very bad so it doesn’t hurt” He lied and smiled convincingly, “Thank you for caring Minho-ssi”  
Minho smiled at Felix, “Call me hyung please, I hope to see you around Felix and hope we can become friends you seem like a good kid,”  
“Thank you Minho-s ah...hyung,” and Felix quickly walked away from the situation. 

As soon as Felix entered the studio he closed the door behind him and leaned against it trying to calm his breathing.  
Stop being so stupid, it was just a simple conversation why are you getting so worked up over nothing? And here began the self berating.  
Stupid stupid stupid stupid, he hit his head with his knuckles,  
“Ow!” He whimpered, scrunching up his eyes in pain, he had hit the bump.  
I deserve it. Literally nothing happened! What is wrong with me? Why can’t I talk to people? Why can’t I just make friends! this is literally so dumb, I’m so dumb.  
Felix knew if he allowed himself to, he could sit there for hours just beating himself over nothing so he decided to shut down his thoughts for now and move on. God he hated himself so much for hating himself. It made no sense but nothing made sense to Felix.  
He switched on the lights and pulled out his phone from his bag. This studio was much smaller and a lot stuffier but he’d rather dance here alone than keep messing up and making a fool of himself in front of others.

Wednesdays were very slow days for Felix, he only had 2 dance classes and then he was free. So today, he decided to actually be somewhat productive and study more korean at the library. Except he should’ve known that of course his brain doesn’t work that way. He already did one productive thing by practicing before class and he just finished his Hip hop dance class. He didn’t feel like studying now. Especially since his head was still throbbing so much. He still decided to fool himself into thinking he would actually study and dragged himself to the library. 

Coming to the library to study ended up being useless anyway because there was a loud group of friends who were having a “study” session but really were just hanging out. The librarian had already shushed them a couple of times. Felix looked up from his phone (he was just taking a 5 minute break I swear nothing longer than that) and stared at the group of friends. There were 6 of them and they were all covering their mouths trying to muffle their laughter about something. A sharp pang of nostalgia hit Felix. He looked back down and put his phone away, pulling out his vocabulary list. He missed his friends back in Australia, and he missed actually talking and having fun with his friends. He doesn’t remember the last time he actually had fun and didn’t feel exhausted and hate himself right after or felt an actual connection to people. He always just felt empty most of the time so he stopped bothering to keep up with friendships, but now he was left completely alone, not even the superficial feeling of just having friends keeping the loneliness slightly away.  
He lightly huffed and skimmed over the vocab sheet, the group was now trying to act quietly as they were on their last warning from the librarian so maybe even he should start actually working.  
“I swear why do these people come to the library if they don’t actually plan on studying,” a soft nasally voice mumbled.  
Felix turned to look at the boy sitting next to him. He had soft puppy-like features and fluffy black hair.  
“Hello! I’m Kim Seungmin,” Seungmin smiled at Felix, his eyes scrunching up adorably. 

“Hi, I’m Lee Felix,” Felix said softly.  
Seungmin’s mouth gaped a little before he broke into another cute smile, showing off his teeth,  
“Wow, your voice is much deeper than I thought! It doesn’t match your face at all!” He giggled, Felix thought that Seungmin was the softest boy he had met.  
“Ah yeah, I get that a lot,” Felix blushed and looked away,  
“It’s not a bad thing, it’s very cool! I didn’t mean to make you conscious of it!” Seungmin quickly said when he noticed Felix looking a little embarrassed.  
Felix rubbed his head softly, when will it stop?  
“Oh! What happened to your head?” For someone who was complaining about other people talking in the library, Seungmin was very chatty himself.  
“It’s nothing, I banged into a glass door early this morning,” but still Felix didn’t want to be rude and Seungmin seemed so okay, maybe just one friend won’t be so bad.  
“Oh haha you clumsy-” The group of friends cut him off when another bout of laughter rang through the library. That was the last straw for the librarian and she kicked them out. Seungmin giggled again at that, he seemed to enjoy seeing them get their punishment.  
“Oh my god,” Seungmin sighed turning back to his laptop in front of him, “I really have to finish this assignment by tonight,” he sighed.  
Felix nodded and turned back to his own work, his eyes were burning and his head hurt so much. Only revision and this new set of vocabulary he told himself.  
He didn’t get that far though as he was already starting to nod off at the first revision exercise. 

Felix woke up to Seungmin softly nudging him,  
“Huh...oh my god,” he immediately shot up almost hitting Seungmin,  
“Hey calm down, it’s me,” Seungmin still had his hand on Felix’s arm.  
“Oh...oh! I fell asleep!” covering his head with his hands he spoke again, “How long was I asleep for?” his headache had significantly reduced.  
“Not long don’t worry! Only like an hour, I didn’t wake you up because you really looked like you could use some sleep,” Seungmin smiled sympathetically.  
“Your phone was ringing that’s why I woke you,”  
“Oh!” Felix grabbed his phone and swiped it open and saw a missed call from his father,  
“Ah...thank you Seungmin-ssi, I’m sorry-” “No you don’t have to apologise it’s fine!”Seungmin cut off his apology and giggled “and call me Seungmin, I can tell it’s awkward for and I’m sure we’re the same age,”  
Felix nodded gratefully “Thank you,” he said, flashing him a grateful smile, Seungmin just waved it away and went back to his work, popping in his earphones.  
Felix opened the messenger app and sure enough there were messages from his father,

 **Dad**  
What do you have a phone for if you don’t even pick it up?

 **Felix**  
I’m sorry I was asleep.  
Why were you calling?

 **Dad**  
Your school tuition is due in a week  
I’ll be sending you the money.  
I hope you’re studying well. I don’t want my money to go to waste. 

**Felix**  
Yes  
Okay  
Also I want to get a job 

**Dad**  
You?  
You won’t be able to do it  
You can barely speak korean 

**Felix**  
My korean has gotten better  
I know enough to get a job

 **Dad**  
You don’t even talk to people properly  
Are you sure you can do it?  
You know i’m always supportive  
But I don’t think you will be able to get a job in a foreign country  
You should've studied here in Australia  
Just focus on your studies I’ll send you the money 

**Felix**  
Fine. 

Felix put away his phone and huffed. He decided to go home. He wasn't going to get much done anyway and he was extremely sleep deprived. He also had to do something about his forehead. He should’ve iced it earlier but oh well better late than never. He began to pack up his things.  
Seungmin took out an earphone and looked at him, “Oh? You’re going?”  
“Yeah, there’s no point I don’t feel like doing more work now,”  
Seungmin nodded,”Yeah that’s understandable. Also, you really need to ice that bump,”  
“Yeah, I know, thank you again Seungmin,” Felix smiled at him as he put the last of his books in his bag.  
“Don’t mention it, let’s hang out sometime! Wait, give me your number!” Felix was a bit overwhelmed but he nodded anyway, because it would be nice for once to have the company of someone next to him to drown out his thoughts.  
Once they exchanged numbers and had parted ways, Felix allowed himself to dwell on the thought of having a friend and smiled. He had been so lonely since he came to Korea 6 months ago, being so shy to use his broken korean and even after he learnt more he didn’t want to make friends and disappoint people with who he was. But maybe having just one friend wouldn’t be so bad. 

Felix walked into his dorm, shutting the door behind him, he put down his backpack and duffle bag and flung himself onto his bed.  
He grabbed the ryan stuffie and buried his face into it, wincing as he put pressure onto his forehead, and gave a long sigh. He was so exhausted but he didn’t feel like he had the right to be. His phone beeped, signaling that his father had transferred him the money.  
Felix’s face scrunched up at the thought and he wanted to scream. He hated it, he wished he could do better. He hated this relationship which filled him up with so much guilt and anger. He knew his father wasn’t a bad person, but he couldn’t bring himself to fix their messed up relationship and now it felt like all his father was to him was an ATM. His fists curled up, his nails dug into his palms and he curled up on himself because everything was becoming too much again and hated himself for what he had become. He wasn’t a good person, he wasn’t a good friend and he wasn’t a good son. He didn’t try enough and he was so alone and it was nobody else’s fault except his and he probably was overthinking everything to death and he probably wasn’t so bad but his mind won’t give him a break and he didn’t know what to do or what to believe and…  
He took in a deep long breath but his chest still felt tight. He thought about Seungmin in the library actually studying and being productive and the boys in the dance studio moving with precision, knowing each move well. He can't even be good at something let alone a good son. He decided to get away from everything the only way he knew how: sleep.  
He stayed there, curled up on his bed and breathing heavily till he succumbed into a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I hate my writing  
> i need validation pls leave comments and kudos if you liked it :( thank uuu 
> 
> Felix doesn't know yet that Minho is his brother he'll find out later sjkssj huehuheuhe i hate myself bye i didn;t sleep well lastnight


End file.
